Un cadeau à partager
by Ebenou
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Bakagami ! Et il va recevoir contre toute attente un cadeau assez spécial, qui sans doute lui plairait fortement, ainsi qu'à la fidèle génération des miracles... "Un cadeau à partager entre amis pour certaines situations... palpitantes." lut à haute voix Kagami, une expression de peur au visage.


\- Joyeux anniversaire, Bakagami ! _s'écria Riko, tendant un paquet cadeau rouge vers Kagami._

La jeune entraîneuse de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Seirin se trouvait actuellement dans leur habituelle salle d'entrainement, accompagné de toute l'équipe et de la fabuleuse génération des miracles, abordant six garçons arc-en-ciel et de leur -foutu- ancienne entraîneuse aux gros nibards.

Chacun était venu avec des cadeaux, enfin certain -voir tous- avait opté pour la technique de faire un cadeau à plusieurs pour ne pas trop se ruiner. Et en conclusion,

L'équipe de Seirin c'était cotisé pour lui offrir de nouvelles paires de baskets, à sa taille, ainsi qu'un t-shirt d'un célèbre basketteur américain.

La génération des miracles avait simplement choisi de se cotiser pour un magazine de basket et un ballon. Mais à côté,

Kise lui offrit un poster de l'un de ses shootings,

Midorima lui offrit l'objet chanceux du jour de Oha-san, qui n'était qu'autre que des cotons,

Aomine lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos,

Murasakawa lui offrit des mochis,

Et Akashi lui offrit simplement de l'argent.

Au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait un grand buffet, exposant des gâteaux apéritifs, des sodas, un peu voir légèrement de l'alcool pour fêter ce grand événement : "les 18 ans de Kagami", quelques autres aliments sucrés -la moitié englouti dès les premières secondes à cause d'un certain violet- , et un gâteau. Un gros gâteau, réalisé par ce même violet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant il n'était pas question de manger, au grand désespoir de plusieurs, car certaines personnes n'avaient pas encore distribué leurs cadeaux, et justement l'entraîneuse de Seirin était entrain d'offrir le sien, tout en abordant un étrange et flippant sourire.

\- Mh.. Thank- _dit Kagami, l'heureux jeune homme à la chevelure rouge fêtant son anniversaire, s'arrêtant dans sa phrase en haussant un sourcil._

Et pour cause : le paquet était aussi léger que Kuroko. En parlant du passeur, celui n'était pas apparu depuis que le dunker était arrivé, et il n'avait toujours pas eu son cadeau, inquiétant, mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant maintenant, c'était l'affreux sourire qu'abordait Riko.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Kagami ? d _emanda celle ci d'une voix innocente, penchant sa tête sur le côté -kawaii-._ Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? Crois-moi, il va te plaire, et pas qu'à toi ~

La génération des miracles et l'équipe de Seirin -hormis Kuroko- étaient étrangement assez éloignés de l'entraîneuse et du dunker, et ils abordaient tous un visage soit inquiet, soit ricaneur.

Tout simplement parce qu'une aura de puissance s'échappait de Riko, et que celle ci semblait plus que fière de son cadeau, et pour ne pas arranger l'inquiétude des garçons, Momoi était auprès d'elle avec le même sourire d'ange.

Ils le savaient tous : les filles avaient préparé un coup.

Et heureusement, seul Kagami allait en être la victime, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

\- Oi Bakagami ! Tu comptes continuer à chier dans ton froc ou ouvrir ce putain de cadeau ? _s'écria alors Aomine, le plus doux de tous._

\- Surveille ton language, Aomine. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur que tu dois être vulgaire, cependant, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, bien que cela ne m'apportes rien... Donc dépêches-toi de l'ouvrir, maintenant. _répliqua sèchement mais avec une hâte cachée, Midorima._

\- Ouvre, j'ai faim. _dit alors simplement Atsushi, le plus grand de tous, ses yeux blasés fixés sur le gâteau._

\- Hiiiiii ! Ça va exploser, ça va explooooser ! Akashiiii-kuuuuun, tu sais ce que c'eeeeest..?! _grinça des dents Kise, se cachant dérrière Murasakawa, qui lui n'avait pas l'air intéressé par ses crises._

\- Taisez-vous, et regardez. Et non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est Ryota, enfin, je m'attends tout de même au pire, quoi que... _l'ancien capitaine de Teiko laissa sa phrase en suspens, plissant des yeux._

Le dunker de Seirin, qui avait écouté la -centième- autre discussion totalement folle et déni de sens de la génération des miracles, soupira et retourna son regard sur la fameuse boîte rouge, entouré d'un jolie ruban bleu, accompagné d'une étiquette blanche avec une phrase marquée dessus.

\- "Un cadeau à partager entre amis pendant certaines situations... palpitantes." _lut à haute voix Kagami, une expression de peur au visage._

Les filles, qui gloussaient depuis un bon moment, rirent de plus belle, écoutant les propositions des différents garçons.

\- Une couverture, pour les soirées films d'horreur ?

\- Une tente, pour des moments intimes ?

\- Euh, intime...? Capotes ?

\- Aomine ! Uh... un cerf-volant ?

\- Sérieusement, Kise...

\- Mais quoooi ?

\- Hum... du tabac.

\- Quelque chose de PALpitant... des PALmes...

\- Er, Izuki...

\- ...

\- Mitobe propose du papier à bulle, et chuis d'accord !

\- Mh... Des pockys.

\- Presque, Murasakawa ! s'écria joyeusement Momoi.

\- Enfin, c'est loin mais c'est à la fois très proche. _gloussa Riko, bras en dessous-dessus de celui de Momoi._

Un ange passa. Personne ne s'y attendait, même pas Akashi qui resta sans voix, ce qui redoubla les rires des filles, quant au grand violet, il regarda avec des yeux brillants la boîte, tel un enfant heureux d'avoir eu la bonne réponse.

\- Okay, ça m'saoul, ouvre ton cadeau sinon c'est moi qu'il fait !

Kagami lança un regard meurtrier au basané, mais en retour il s'en reçut dix, de la part de tous ceux qui étaient impatients et désireux de savoir ce que les filles avaient bien pu trouver comme conneries à faire, encore.

Certains pensaient que cela allait être drôle, d'autres pensaient à un carnage. Mais ils avaient tous tord.

Sous la pression et cette abominable tension dans la salle -tout ceci pour cadeau, certes, mais un cadeau de la part de deux filles sadiques-, le dunker de Seirin avala bruyamment sa salive et... déchira lentement le paquet, pour faire patienter un peu, et parce qu'il avait peur.

Cette situation, vu de l'intérieur, était tout simplement effrayante, inquiétante, donnant la chair de poule, le cœur battant à la chamade, mais tout aussi excitante.

Mais de l'extérieur, il faut l'avouer, c'était certainement ridicule.

D'une grande inspiration, et en fermant les yeux avec appréhension, Kagami déchira le beau papier cadeau, qui vola doucement dans les airs, et attendit. Un lourd silence pesant régna un moment dans la pièce, puis un bruit de feuille touchant le sol résonna dans le gymnase.

Et un autre ange passa.

\- HEIN ? DES MOUCHOIRS ? DES PUTAINS DE MOUCHOIRS ? _s'écria Aomine, déçut comme pas possible._

\- Tout ça pour ça ?! Les filles vous me décevez !

\- Kagami tu n'as plus qu'à te moucher avec. _répliqua sèchement Midorima, l'air tout aussi dégouté que les autres, mais ne le montrant presque pas bien sur._

\- Ou te bran- _répliqua le basané, ce faisant couper dans sa phrase par un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de Momoi._

\- Ce ne sont pas des pockys. _dit d'une façon enfantine le violet._

\- Bravo Sherlock...

Le dunker ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et resta bouche bée, effectivement, c'était une belle boîte de mouchoir pris surement en vitesse chez le magasin du coin.

\- Attendez, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas fini.

Et l'empereur de se trompa pas, encore une fois. Les filles, qui étaient littéralement explosées de rire par les réactions des garçons, sortirent toutes les deux des appareils photo, des sourires incroyablement sournois pour de si jolies filles.

\- Attendez une seconde. Où est Kuroko ? _tiqua soudainement Kagami._

Les sourires des jeunes diablotines s'agrandirent deux fois plus. Les garçons se regardèrent, perdus, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, même pas du tout. Et alors qu'un silence pesant réglait depuis plusieurs secondes, voire minutes, une voix douce, calme mais avec une touche de nervosité, fit écho dans le gymnase.

\- Hum... Gomen, Kagami-Kun... Ce n'était pas mon idée mais... J'espère que ça te plaît...

Etant arrivé comme une douce mélodie dans les oreilles de chacun, les garçons ne sursautèrent pas comme des ahuris en criant, ils firent juste un léger sursaut de surprise.

Et quand la surprise disparut, ils se retournèrent tous en même temps vers la source de la voix, tels des robots assez effrayants, du point de vue du passeur.

Et alors devant eux, apparut un magnifique petit Kuroko aux cheveux bleu turquoise, habillé d'un sweat noir à capuche, avec des oreilles des chats, bien trop grand pour lui. Tellement trop grand, qu'il recouvrait la moitié de ses cuisses, ce qui évidemment permis au plus petit de ne pas avoir de pantalon, ni peut-être de sous vêtements -il faudrait vérifier-. Les joues rosies, le regard embarrassé fuyant ceux des autres, il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler "cute". De plus, comme le grand violet l'avait prédit, un pocky se trouvait au coin de la bouche du bleu.

\- Api Beurzay... Kagami-kun. _chuchota Kuroko qui de son terrible accent voulait dire "Happy Birthay" , son expression habituellement inexpressive étant remplacée par un visage gêné._

Les filles en firent une crise de fangirlisme, et les réactions des garçons furent assez mitigées.

La moitié des jeunes hommes se sentirent mal pour le passeur, n'aimerant pas être à sa place, et l'autre moitié partagea dans la joie et l'amour les mouchoirs de Kagami, essayant de calmer leurs saignements nasaux.

Et c'est ainsi que Kuroko provoqua une inondation de sang dans le gymnase de Seirin.

 **Fin.**


End file.
